


Пока ты одета, это заклинание не сработает

by vitt



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Изумрудный город цикл - Сергей Стефанович Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergei Sukhinov
Genre: F/F, Magic, Romance, Undressing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: По одноименной заявке с фандомного феста
Relationships: Элли/Корина





	Пока ты одета, это заклинание не сработает

– Пока ты одета, заклинание не сработает, – говорит Корина, жестом подзывая к себе перчатку. – Оно одевальное, в этом и смысл.

Элли со вздохом садится на кровати, расстёгивает пояс и, стянув чулки, бросает их на пол. 

– Другое дело, – одобрительно улыбается Корина. 

Магии они учатся третий день, и это очень, очень тяжело. Настолько, что лучше не тратить силы зря и заниматься в постели. Места надо много, а самая большая кровать – в королевской спальне в Изумрудном дворце. Они запирают дверь и задергивают шторы – ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал про тайные уроки колдовства. 

«Тайные?» – удивилась тогда Корина.

«Секреты запоминаются», – объяснила Элли, и Корина, в кои-то веки признав ее правоту, повернула в замке ключ. 

Из Корины плохая наставница. Ей надо рассказывать о положительном подкреплении, об эмпирическом методе, о том, как использовать наколдованные перья и лёд. Иногда непонятно, кто кого учит.

Справедливости ради, они обе схватывают на лету. 

Элли снова ложится, и Корина, прошептав ей слова одевальных чар, закрепляет их коротким поцелуем. Тёплое дыхание щекочет ухо. Мысленно повторив заклинание, Элли двигает пальцами, и со спинки кровати к ней поднимается пеньюар. 

**Author's Note:**

> По одноименной заявке с фандомного феста


End file.
